


Only the best quality gift for Valentine's day

by Kiritagawa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: For context they're married, M/M, Sega, crackfic, shitpost, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: Could you blame him? They were the last two that were being sold on opening day.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Only the best quality gift for Valentine's day

Valentine's day is normally reserved for opposite-sex couples and gifts are generally only kept to chocolate.   
But, for this pair of lovers, they throw the rules out of the window every year.   
  
Yusuke was in the kitchen, cleaning the fridge. It was approaching dinner hours, so Akira would be home soon. At this point, he fully expected Akira to either take him out or cook this time, as Yusuke himself cooked a valentine's dinner last year.   
  
When the front door creaks open, Yusuke hurries over to the front door, almost sliding into his beloved due to his slippers having no grip.   
"You're home!" Yusuke cheers, his eyes twinkling with suspense.   
Akira grins as he pulls Yusuke in with his left arm to kiss his partner. "Happy Valentine's day, Yuyu." He hums. "And before you ask...yes, I have a present."   
Yusuke's eyes flash with excitement. "Ah, what is it?" He asks, hoping Akira will show it off then and there.   
"Well, since you're so keen to know..." Akira then pulls his arm out from behind back, revealing...   
  
  
"Tickets for the Sonic the Hedgehog movie."

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 1am in a Shukita discord server and I'm not sorry.


End file.
